EL último día
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: ¿Que harias si te quedara un dia de vida? - La muerte nos toma por sorpresa... no tengo necesidad de pensar en ello


EL ÚLTIMO DÍA

Esa conversación inundaba mi mente, la recordaba como si fuera ayer y se repetía una y otra vez.

-Ne, Mikoto… ¿Qué harías si supieses que te queda solo un día de vida? – preguntó Mai recostándose cómodamente en nuestro sofá.

-Pues pasaría el día con Mai – respondió la chica con una sonrisa feliz y apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la chica para que le acariciase la cabeza- sí… eso es lo que haría ¿Qué harías tú Natsuki?

-Lo bueno de la muerte es que te toma por sorpresa… -les respondí sin levantar la vista de mi revista de motos – no tengo necesidad de pensar en esa clase de cosas…

Que lejana parecía a la vez que cercana, pero la verdad es que no pudo ser más acertada. Arrugué el papel que se encontraba en mis manos y levanté la vista al cielo ¿Qué hacer cuando te queda un día de vida? Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero una idea en especial se repetía una y otra vez.

[Confiesa la verdad] me decía mi propia mente sin descanso [confiésale la verdad]

Un miedo atroz se apodero de mi, a pesar de haber demostrado valentía y coraje durante la lucha, ahora mismo no era mas que una niña asustada. Pude luchar contra monstruos, me sacrifiqué a mi misma enfrentándome a la muerte, estuve dispuesta a miles de cosas, pero enfrentarme a la verdad y confesarle mis sentimientos era algo diferente, nada me asustaba mas que el amor, pero realmente el tiempo corría y era ahora o nunca.

OoOoO

Cuando el timbre sonó y abrí la puerta la vi, con su melena morena suelta sobre los hombros. Realmente era la única persona que esperaba ver en mi cada, después de todo… a pesar de no querer demostrarlo, esa bella chica se mostraba totalmente reticente a que estuviéramos a solas. Mi cara de extrañeza salió a la luz durante breves momentos y cuando la sorpresa me lo permitió, esbocé una sonrisa para decir.

-Ara ¿A que se debe el placer de esta visita?

-¿Puedo pasar? – me contestaste sin levantar la vista del suelo

-Claro… - contesté un poco sorprendida haciéndote espacio – mi casa es la tuya, ya lo sabes, iré a preparar un poco de té.

Avanzamos hacia la sala y te mostré a grandes rasgos como era mi piso, a pesar de que asentías o negabas en ningún momento me permitiste ver tus ojos, algo que realmente me causaba pesar. Te señale el sofá y te inste a sentarte en él, pero rehusaste alegando que querías ver como hacía el té, que hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veías. Cuando llegamos te apoyaste en la mesa y solo en ese momento te dignaste a levantar el rostro y pude ver tus ojos. Siempre tan orgullosa no querías mostrarme que habías estado llorando, mi corazón se encogió y cerré los ojos suspirando, si pudiera conseguir alejar todo mal de ti, estaría dispuesta a vender mi alma al diablo de nuevo. Sé que notaste mi reacción, pero no le di importancia, tú ya sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti y yo ya sé que no tengo nada que hacer, hasta ahora funcionábamos bastante bien con ese tándem, además si intentaba averiguar que te pasaba te cerrarías en banda, por lo que dejaré el tema correr… cuando quieras me lo contarás, si es que quieres claro…

Estiré el brazo para alcanzar la tetera que tenías detrás y el que tú me agarrases me sorprendió:

-¿No me vas a preguntar qué me pasa? – preguntaste mirándome a los ojos.

-Natsuki me lo dirá si quiere… - respondí ignorando el brinco de mi corazón.

Acariciaste mi mano y mis nervios se crisparon al sentir el calor de tu piel:

-Estás temblando – murmuraste por lo bajo - ¿Acaso tienes frio?

Yo asentí aún a sabiendas de que ninguna de las dos se creería esa mentira, pero antes de darme cuenta tú ya estabas tirando de mí y envolviéndome en un abrazo mientras decías:

-No te preocupes, yo te daré calor…

-¿Natsuki? – pregunté extrañada por ese arrebato.

-Shizuru… mi fiel y dulce Shizuru… quien siempre está pensando en mí… deja el té y vámonos a la sala, tenemos que hablar…

En ese momento me asusté, no sabía si por algo bueno o por algo malo, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que nada de eso era normal y me asusté aún más cuando te sentaste en el sofá reclamándome de nuevo entre tus brazos:

-Eres tan calidad Shizuru… podría pasarme así horas y horas – murmuraste en mi oído.

-Y tú eres cruel – te respondí a punto de llorar- Me tientas con un caramelo para luego quitármelo – me separé de ti de nuevo para sentarme en el sofá - ¿Durante cuando tiempo más vas a castigarme por lo que hice?

-Shizuru… esto no es un castigo –afirmaste mirándome fijamente.

-Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que es? – murmuré apartando la vista dolida por tu tortura.

-Una confesión… -dijiste girando mi rostro hacia ti y venciendo la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Me quedé estática intentando comprender que pasaba y pude notar tu desesperación por mi apatía, pero ¿Cómo no quedarme estática si no entendía que estaba pasando?, es imposible relajarse cuando no te crees lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

-Shizuru… te quiero… -murmuraste contra mis labios- he venido a decírtelo, he venido a demostrártelo, esta mentira ya no se sostiene… - me besaste de nuevo – te quiero, tenías que saberlo.

Agarré tu rostro con dulzura y busqué algún signo de mentira en ellos, pero solo encontré amor… no me podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Natsuki… mi Natsuki me confesaba que me amaba… con una alegría desmesurada te besé de nuevo recostándote en el sofá. Una de mis manos se acercó a tu cadera pero la separé rápidamente temiendo un rechazo por tu parte.

-No te preocupes… -dijiste agarrando mi mano y llevándola a tu pecho- tócame Shizuru… sé que deseas hacerlo y yo deseo que lo hagas…

Controlé mi expresión a tiempo para no asustarla, montones de pensamientos tórridos llenaron mi mente, uno de los pocos coherentes que tuve fue el llevarte a mi cama, el sofá no me parecía un sitio adecuado para hacerte mía, me levanté y tiré de ti para que me acompañaras, pasé mi manos por detrás de tu espalda y te acerqué a mí besándote con afán, sentí tu lengua caliente y húmeda rozar la mía, saboree tu saliva, aspiré tu esencia…

Comenzamos a andar hacia la habitación y te quité la chaqueta que llevabas puesta con un latido de corazón, me apoyaste contra una pared y me besaste saltando sobre mí, acto que utilicé en mi beneficio para quitarte la camiseta y dejarte en ropa interior.

-Negro de encaje… -murmuré extasiada- es igualito que en mis fantasías.

Tú reíste echando la cabeza hacia atrás y una oleada de tu perfume inundó mis sentidos llevándose parte de mi coherencia y obligándome a besar tu cuello de manera desenfrenada, lo recorrí con mi lengua como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo. El sabor de tu cuerpo era la mayor exquisitez que mi paladar pudo probar alguna vez y eso que he probado los mejores manjares de este mundo… y con sinceridad no pude reprimir una punzada de deseo y desesperación por saber cómo sería tu esencia.

Sacando unas fuerzas que jamás creí poseer entré contigo en la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama contigo debajo, ambas reímos con alegría y nerviosismo, cuando me quite la ropa y al ir a quitarte tus pantalones se engancharon en tus pies, estábamos cerca del punto de no retorno, cerca de ese momento que tanto tiempo imaginé…

Me quitaste el sujetador en un rápido movimiento y me arrastraste de nuevo a la cama contigo, sopesaste uno de mis pechos mandando pequeñas descargas a mi cerebro, te deseaba de una manera que no era para nada inocente, pero te dejé jugar con mi cuerpo, siempre te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, es un secreto a voces.

Cuando probaste el sabor de mis pechos, primero con timidez y luego con ansia mi cuerpo me traicionó dejando escapar un hondo gemido, lo disfruté realmente era como en mis sueños, seguiste bajando lentamente por mi abdomen y de detuviste en mi ombligo, trazando círculos a su alrededor. Cuando me miraste pude ver tu sonrisa pícara, que se ensanchó justo antes de bajar un poco más la lengua para volver arriba. Estabas tan cerca de la zona prometida que casi podía sentirte allí, pero no llegabas nunca, me estabas torturando y lo estabas disfrutando, agarré mi ropa interior que ya no podía estar más empapada para quitármela yo misma, si seguías con ese juego perdería la razón, pero tú me detuviste y exclamaste:

-Te lo quitaré yo, después de quitarme la mía.

Te levantaste y pude ver el deseo en tu rostro, realmente deseabas eso tanto como yo, pero te estabas haciendo rogar, como si todos esos años no hubiesen sido suficientes… te quitaste la ropa interior para mí y la dejaste caer hacia atrás con un simple movimiento que me pareció lo más erótico del mundo. Tras eso volviste a reclamar mis labios y acariciaste los costados de mi cuerpo.

-Quiero probarte Natsuki… quiero conocer el sabor del cielo… - dije dejándote debajo de mí.

No protestaste, solo asentiste dejándote llevar, deslicé mi lengua por tu cuerpo, probando cada rincón y disfrutando de cada sonido producido por ti, era un tacto suave y tibio, siempre he pensado que tenías un cuerpo de ángel pensado para el pecado y cuando al fin pudo hacerlo mío no terminaba de creérmelo.

La tierra prometida me estaba llamando y no quería hacerla esperar más, recorrí el lugar con mi lengua saboreando los fluidos que de ella manaban, si antes dije que tu sabor era el mayor de los manjares me quede corta… ahora estaba probando un bocado de dioses, podía prácticamente beber tu esencia y creeme, jamás me cansaría de ella. Cuando introduje mis dedos en tu calido interior te retorciste de placer, esas posturas debían ser antinaturales, jamás entenderé como tu espalda no se partió en dos. La verdad tu perdida de control me estaba desquiciando aún más. Pero cuando terminaste en un gran orgasmo y ví tu cara de gozo… simplemente desee repetir lo hecho una y otra vez hasta que no nos quedasen fuerzas en el cuerpo.

Te hice mía, me hiciste tuya, nos amamos juntas, fue una noche inolvidable, por mí no hubiese acabado jamás… y ojalá hubiese sido así… me quede dormida entre tus brazos siendo la mujer mas feliz del mundo y desperté siendo la más desdichada… si tan solo supiera lo que iba a suceder… te habría pedido un beso, una vez mas… con más sentimiento. Jamás olvidaré lo que sentí al descubrir tu carta:

"Querida Shizuru:

Perdóname por no haber sido sincera ni en el final, pero no podía hacerlo… tu compasión habría hecho todo esto más real y terrorífico y para ser sincera… no quería ver tu cara al saberlo, preferí dejar que vivieses este cuento de hadas en paz…

Ayer salí del hospital… mis dolores de cabeza no eran para nada normales… tengo aneurisma en la cabeza, es inoperable y ayer en el hospital me dijeron que no resistiría mas de un día sin reventar… y cuando eso pasara… mi vida tocaría a su fin.

Cuando supe mi diagnostico descubrí que no podía marcharme sin despedirme adecuadamente de ti, eres mi persona especial, mucho más especial de lo que quería reconocer. Ahora mismo mirándote dormir en la cama siento como el corazón se me llena de orgullo, puesto que fui yo quien consiguió conquistar a la gran Shizuru Fujino.

Nunca en mi vida me creí poseedora de nada importante, realmente nunca tuve nada importante, solo tu amor y ni siquiera eso supe valorar…

Perdóname también por no querer ver la verdad durante todo este tiempo, siempre te he amado con todo mi corazón y si algo tengo claro es que ni la muerte podrá cambiar eso.

Sé que en mi vida te he pedido muchas cosas y en mi muerte no habrá mucha diferencia. Quiero que… no… ¡necesito! Que vivas, que sigas regalándole al mundo tu candor… necesito que sigas madurando para que cuando nos volvamos a ver tengas muchas cosas que contarme y enseñarme. Necesito que intentes ser feliz y que disfrutes cada segundo de la vida porque mi amor… es un regalo… y quien te dio la vida a ti merece un monumento.

La muerte siempre asusta, pero gracias a ti puedo decir que la recibiré con una sonrisa, pues tú me has enseñado el amor, la felicidad y esta última noche de mi vida me has enseñado la pasión.

Por todo esto y más, tengo que darte las gracias Shizuru, mi dulce, dulce Shizuru…

Ahora tengo que dejarte, mi final se acerca y lo último que deseo es que seas tú quien me encuentre, quiero que la última imagen que tengas de mi sea la que tuviste antes de quedarte dormida, una Natsuki viva, feliz y enamorada.

Por favor, recuérdame con una sonrisa y no me odies.

Te quiere

Natsuki Kuga"

-Egoísta… -repetí dando golpes contra la pared una y otra vez- egoísta, egoísta, egoísta, egoísta… tuviste que saber que morías para confesar tus sentimientos por mí – rompí a llorar sin dejar de golpear la pared – egoísta, egoísta, egoísta…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve golpeando la pared y llorando, todo el mundo perdió su fuerza, todo perdió su color, una impotencia descomunal se apoderó de mí, finalmente realmente me había dado el caramelo para quitármelo… me tiré en mi cama y me revolví aspirando su perfume. La felicidad llamó a mi puerta durante una noche y su olor me la devolvió a la mente, me quedé mirando el techo en estado de shock… ya no la vería sonrojarse, ni quejarse porque me metiese con ella.

Lancé mi lámpara de noche contra la pared y disfruté cuando se rompió en cientos de pedazos, hubiese preferido no saber nada y que ella siguiera con vida, hubiese preferido comerme mis sentimientos lo que me resta de vista sin saber que me perderé a partir de ahora… hubiese preferido morir en ese preciso momento… pero no le puedo negar nada… y ella lo sabe, tengo que vivir, por las dos… sé que jamás volveré a ser feliz, pero no puedo faltar a mi promesa… Natsuki Kuga… ojalá nos reunamos pronto… no sabes cuánto te quiero y cuanto te odio…

OoOoO

-A ver… ¿no se supone que Dios rechaza la homosexualidad y todo eso? – Pregunté con el ceño fruncido - ¿Entonces porque estoy en el cielo?

-Dios te ha hecho como eres… y jamás podría rechazar su obra, a veces los humanos se descarrían y se convierten en fieras que matan, extorsionan, violan, agreden… pero en tú caso… él te hizo así… puedes estar tranquila… -respondió el ángel con toda la paciencia del mundo-amar a otra mujer no es malo, solo… diferente… ella también estará aquí algún día después de vivir una larga vida y tú siempre serás su gran amor, así que no te preocupes…

-Pero… si vive una larga vida como tú dices… será una anciana… -respondí mirando mi cuerpo con pesar – y yo seguiré siendo joven… eso hará que se sienta mal…

-Cuando alguien llega aquí, tiene la apariencia más bella que tuvo o tendría en su vida – respondió el ángel con voz dulce – y Shizuru Fujino jamás estará más bella que en el momento que le confesaste tus sentimientos… Ahora querida amiga… es el momento de que hagas tu elección…

El ángel junto las palmas de sus manos en gesto solemne.

-Escojo la primera opción… -respondí sin titubear en lo más mínimo – eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Estás segura? - me pregunto la figura celestial que sabía de antemano que le iba a responder – luego no podrás cambiar de opinión, ¿de verdad que no prefieres esperarla dentro del cielo?

-Si la espero allí… luego ella tendría que buscarme y tú mismo lo dijiste… es posible que tarde años, o incluso siglos… prefiero mantenerme a la espera… - respondí asintiendo y segura de mis sentimientos – la esperaré en el limbo, en el medio de la vida y la muerte.

-La estarás observando siempre –me dijo él – cuando ella sufra, su sufrimiento de alcanzará y te llenará y puedes creerme que a Shizuru Fujino le espera una vida de tristeza… y ella por si misma no le dará fin, lo cual es una ventaja, ya que en caso de suicidio jamás podría llegar aquí. ¿Te pasaras todos los años que dure su existencia aquí observando sin interceder y cargando con toda la pena de las dos?

-Eso es lo que quiero, exactamente – respondí con una sonrisa – sé que en algún momento me arrepentiré… pero mi último acto fue egoísta… fue muy egoísta… y merezco un castigo por ello… además… no quiero dejarla sola… prefiero sufrir con ella a dejar que ella cargue con esa losa tan pesada…

-Ese pensamiento te honra… es por ello que te voy a dar un regalo… algo que espero aprecies y valores… porque no se le concede a casi nadie… -me dijo con mirada inescrutable – esta noche, te dejare bajar a la tierra en forma etérea cuando ella esté durmiendo y podrás cantarle una canción… una única canción… piensa bien cual será , pues en ella tienes que decirle todos tus pensamientos… será consciente de que estas ahí, pero no podrá despertar…

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, realmente era afortunada al permitírseme tal acción y si algo tenía claro, era que no pensaba desperdiciarla…

OoOoO

"**Perdona que entre sin llamar**

**no es esta la hora y menos el lugar  
tenia que contarte  
que en el cielo no se esta tan mal."**

Como me recordaba esa voz a mi Natsuki… nunca se le dio muy bien cantar, pero bueno… es agradable sentir que todavía está junto a mí, lo único que consuela de este dolor es que algo en mi interior me dice que allá en donde estás, no eres completamente infeliz.****

"Mañana ni te acordarás  
tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás  
y en forma de respuesta pasara  
una estrella fugaz."  


Esta noche caen estrellas fugaces, me gustaría levantarme a verlas, pero me cuesta tanto salir de este estado de inconsciencia que tendré que aguantarme las ganas… Natsuki… mi Natsuki… realmente siento como si estuvieras aquí

**  
Ahora debes descansar  
deja que te arrope como años atrás  
recuerdas cuando entonces  
te cantaba antes de ir a acostar.**

Juraría que las mantas se han movido tapándome bien. Y tu voz… no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, es como si estuvieras tarareando antes de dormir… las pocas veces que coincidimos durmiendo en el mismo lugar siempre disfrutaba secretamente de tu voz… y me imaginaba que lo hacías para mí… tan dulce, tan dulce…****

Tan solo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti  
y es que aquella triste noche  
no te di ni un adiós al partir.  


Si tan solo te hubieras despedido como es debido… si pudiera verte una vez más… a pesar de saber que no lo hiciste… es como si tuviese la sensación de que realmente me dijiste adiós, ya puedo reprocharte eso, solo echarte de menos y llorar cada día por tu ausencia. Tengo el corazón roto…

**  
Y cuando me marche estará  
mi vida en la tierra en paz  
yo solo quería despedirme  
darte un beso y verte una vez más.  
**

Sé que te hubiera gustado decirme adiós, es por eso que realmente me creeré que estas aquí esta noche despidiéndote de mí, me creeré que me besas dulcemente de nuevo y me creeré que puedes verme intentando aferrarme a ti… Natsuki Kuga… una fría persona que me provoca un cálido sentimiento

**  
Promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapa al reír  
y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti  
solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje  
se esta haciendo tarde  
tendré que marcharme  
en unos segundos vas a despertar.  
**

Prometo vivir Natsuki, pero no me pidas que sea feliz, ya que sin ti no podre volverá a serlo jamás. Reiré pero sabes que nunca más volverá a ser una sonrisa verdadera como las que te profesaba. Seguiré adelante, cumpliré yo sola con los planes que tenia para ambas, y no quiero, no quiero despedirme de ti, realmente no quiero. Me aferro a mi almohada y lloró como nunca antes, sé que estoy dormida y que eso no es real, pero verte marchar me rompe el alma en mil pedazos, me ahogo en mi propio dolor y si pudiera patalearía hasta quedarme sin fuerzas.

Al recuperar mi conciencia y recordar la noche pasada no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, un nudo que sé que me acompañara siempre, pero espero que se haga mas llevadero con el tiempo, no es hasta que miro el otro lado de la cama y veo la forma de tu cuerpo que tomo conciencia de la realidad de las cosas. Estás muerta, no vas a volver, te despediste de mí y yo solo deseo acompañarte…

Natsuki Kuga… espérame allí donde estés… esperaré entre las sombras hasta poder abrazarte de nuevo.

**FIN**

**Sí, no suelo hacer finales tristes… pero el trato era que tendría que ser triste… lo siento…**

**Espero que al menos os haya gustado :D**

**Saludos **

**MzDaRkGirL **

**Gracias por seguir mis fanfictions, los autores escribimos porque somos leidos.**


End file.
